Surprise, Surprise!
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Mark and Nina go to LA with their son Ethan to recover from the shooting and to have Addison Montgomery check up on Nina and Ashlie. (Sequel to "Hidden Truths". Takes place between Season 6 and 7 of Grey's Anatomy).


**Surprise, Surprise!**

 **Summary: Mark and Nina go to LA with their son Ethan to recover from the shooting and to have Addison Montgomery check up on Nina and Ashlie. (Sequel to "Hidden Truths". Takes place between Season 6 and 7 of Grey's Anatomy).**

 **Disclaimer: I will only say it once - I DON'T OWN GREY'S ANATOMY OR PRIVATE PRACTICE. This is a one-shot!**

 **~x~**

" _If passengers will please put their seatbelts on, we will be landing in LA momentarily."_ The pilot stated on the PA.

Nina was sitting beside Mark, cradling her sound asleep son and letting Mark fuss over her. Things for the family had been tense, especially after the shooting that had taken place yesterday, but they were going to be okay. Nina gently woke Ethan from his nap to have him put his seatbelt on while Mark fussed over her and put her seatbelt on her. She shot him a look but he simply gave her a _'you almost died yesterday so let me fuss'_ look.

She didn't fight him.

Ethan yawned as he looked around, forgetting momentarily where he was. "Are we in LA?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes baby," Nina kissed his head. "We should be landing any minute now."

Mark looked over at his son, thankful to still be alive and to have his wife still alive. He couldn't imagine trying to explain to Ethan that his mother wouldn't be coming home and that she and his baby sister, were in heaven. He hated thinking about it, but it was nagging feeling; what would he have done if the shooter had killed Nina? He was thankful that Nina had been around to save Derek, don't get him wrong, but if he had to choose between Derek and Nina… it would be Nina, always Nina.

Slowly, the plane lowered down and then finally landed. Ethan grabbed his bookbag that he had his games and books inside whilst jumping down from his seat. He was sad to be away from school but his mother hadn't given him much choice. She had called it "grown up stuff" and had simply packed him up. Ethan had heard that even Tucker Bailey was leaving to go somewhere else so he guessed it was okay.

Mark helped Nina to her feet even though she gave him a look that screamed _'I can do this myself'_ but he was having none of it. He grabbed their own carryon bag and put it on his back. He didn't see the need of Nina also having a bag when he could handle it all.

"Stop fussing." Nina weakly ordered as they waited for their turn to get off the plane.

Mark's reply was to kiss her head. "It's how I show you that I love you." He told her.

Ethan gripped to his mother's hand. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to hold her hand; something was screaming at him to grab hold of his parents and never let them go. "Where are we staying?" He rubbed his eye.

Mark looked down at Ethan. "Well, we could stay in a hotel… but I'm going to ask my old friend Addison if we can stay with her."

Nina turned to look at him. "Really?" She asked.

"We should be surrounded by family, Nina. And the only other family I know of is Carly's family or your parents." Mark pointed out.

Nina shuddered at the thought. "Please don't make me stay with Michael." Ethan begged, "He called you mean names, remember?"

Nina looked down and kissed Ethan's head. "We won't be staying with Carly and her family. I promise." She reassured him.

Finally, it was their turn to get off and they wandered into the plane terminal. Mark grabbed their bags and then they went to find a cab. Since Mark had been to LA recently, he had a fairly good idea where he was going. He would need to get to Addison's Practice to check up on Ashlie but right now, he needed to focus on finding a place for his family to stay.

They decided on a five-star hotel with a two-bedroom apartment like suite. Ethan claimed the smaller room and let his parents settle into their room. He put his clothes away, remembering that his mother had told him that they wouldn't be returning to Seattle for a while. Mark was still fussing over Nina, unpacking and letting the woman sit on the bed.

She ran a hand over her belly; finally, Ashlie was kicking again so it had relaxed some of her nerves. "Mark? I know we should let Ethan nap but I need to see Addison and soon. I'm worried about Ashlie and I- "

"I know babe," Mark moved over to his wife and knelt before her. "I know, okay? Don't worry. We'll finish unpacking and then head to the practice."

Nina nodded. "Thank you Mark." They shared a gentle kiss before Mark returned to unpacking.

~x~

They stopped by a McDonald's for something to eat before heading to Addison's practice. Ethan was reading one of his books in the backseat of the car Mark had rented the day before while in Seattle, having planned a head. He hated depending on others.

When they arrived, Mark noticed that it looked fairly empty. Nina looked worried but they pushed forward. They entered the building, Mark expecting to see Dell at the front desk, but saw that no one was there waiting to greet them.

"Why don't you two go sit down? I'll go find Addie." Mark kissed Nina's lips and then Ethan's head, before watching them sit. Then, he went to Addison's office. "Addie?"

Addison looked up from her paperwork, looking tired and her eyes were red from crying. "Mark? What are you doing back in LA?" She asked with surprise. The last time Mark had come to LA, they had slept together.

"I… I got married Addie." Mark showed his left hand and ring. "And… yesterday there was a shooting at the hospital…"

Addison's face drained of color. "Oh God, is everyone alright?" She moved forward to hug Mark but she just looked so worried and confused.

"Derek was shot but Nina fixed him up." Mark explained gently. His voice was getting shaky as he tried to fight his emotions. "Anyway, Nina and I came to LA to have you look her over. She's uh, my wife and she's pregnant…but the shooting yesterday caused a lot of stress on her. Can you help her?"

Addison gripped onto her desk to keep from falling. Derek had been shot. She swallowed thickly, turning to look at Mark. Tears flooded her eyes. "Yes of course… the practice isn't open today because… because… Dell died a few days ago. And uh, Naomi's daughter, Maya, had her baby…" Addison swallowed thickly once more, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped the tears away. "Is Nina here?"

Mark nodded. "I'll go get her. Is it okay if I bring my son in here too?"

Addison nodded, "Of course he can come in Mark." She reassured him. She watched Mark disappear to fetch his family before returning. Addison was surprised by how big Nina was. "How far along are you?"

"Eighteen weeks," Nina answered as she moved to the table to get up on. Mark helped her on and Ethan took a seat. "This is my second pregnancy, that's why I'm so big."

"Babe, you aren't big." Mark reassured her and placed a hand on her stomach. They shared a kiss.

Addison looked a little uncomfortable but she acted professional. She moved forward and got the ultrasound ready. "How long are you guys in LA?"

Nina and Mark looked at each other before Nina turned her eyes to Addison. "We, uh, don't know. The hospital is closed for at least a month, and we are in no rush to go back."

Ethan hadn't really understood why the hospital was closed but he had accepted what his parents had said. Mark took hold of Nina's hand whilst Addison put the ultrasound gel on Nina's belly. "Do you know the gender of the baby?"

Nina let Mark answer. "Yes we do," His grin widened and he looked to his wife with so much love in his eyes. "We're having a girl and we decided to call her Ashlie Rosalynn Sloan."

"That's a beautiful name," Addison smiled as she brought the ultrasound wand onto Nina's stomach. "So what's your name, buddy?"

"Me? I'm Ethan. Ashlie's my baby sister." Ethan said with pride.

"Are you excited to be a big brother?" Addison asked as she checked on baby Ashlie.

Ethan nodded. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever! I'm going to teach Ashlie everything and protect her. Dad says I gotta show Ashlie right from wrong 'cause I'm her big brother."

Addison made sure to take a few pictures for the family and showed them that Ashlie really was alright. "I have a big brother too, and every girl needs a big brother. So, always protect her, okay?"

"I will!" Ethan grinned as Addison handed him his own picture of Ashlie's face. "Wow thank you Miss…"

"Addison." Addison smiled sweetly at Ethan.

"Thank you Miss Addison!"

~x~

After Mark took Ethan to the waiting room, knowing that Addison and Nina had to do a special exam. Nina shifted uneasily on the stirrups while Addison checked on her down below.

"Is Ashlie going to be alright? Mark isn't here anymore and neither is Ethan and I…I need you to be straight with me." Nina said with a heavy heart.

Addison looked up at the worried mom. "Ashlie looks fine, okay?"

"You're 100% sure?"

Addison nodded. "Yes."

"Oh thank God…" Nina closed her eyes and her head fell back against the pillow. "I was so worried! I thought for sure that… that the shooting had caused so much stress that I lost her…"

Addison finished up and then left Nina's spread legs. "Wasn't the shooter after Derek?"

Nina looked at the woman as she swallowed. "I… yes. The shooter was after Derek but I had to operate on him. The shooter got into my OR and threatened my life and when I still wouldn't stop operating, he threatened Ashlie. I didn't realize she had stopped kicking."

Addison touched Nina's hand and the two women locked eyes. "Thank you for saving Derek… Even though we aren't together anymore, I still… I still love him. I don't think there is a way to stop loving Derek Shepherd." She laughed weakly.

Addison turned around to give Nina some privacy to dress. "Derek's my best friend," Nina said gently. "And I love Mark more than life itself – well, he comes after my kids but that's besides the point. But, I get it. Even after I first divorced Mark, I still loved him." Nina dressed and then walked over to Addison. "Mark told me he loved you after I left him."

"I will always love Mark just like I will always love Derek, but I'm not meant for them. Not really…" Addison sighed. "Derek is meant for Meredith and Mark is meant for you."

Nina touched Addison's shoulder. "I may dislike you for sleeping with my husband, but do know that if you ever need someone, I am always ready to listen."

Addison smiled slightly. "You're not just saying that because I looked at your daughter for free, right?"

Nina giggled. "Of course not. You mean a lot to Mark so you mean a lot to me. And before you know it, Ethan will be calling you Auntie Addie."

"I'd really like that." Addison smiled.

~x~

It was as Nina, Mark and Ethan were about to leave when the elevator dinged and a woman exited it. She was wearing a black dress that came to her mid-thigh and when she saw them, she looked surprised and then angry.

"Why the hell are you here?"

The woman was Carly. It was like a shock had run through Nina's system when her eyes landed on her sister; after Carly had left Seattle, Nina had put the woman in the back of her mind and instead had focused on her family. But seeing Carly now caused Nina to tense and then she was frowning. "It's none of your business." Nina spat the woman, feeling her temper beginning to boil.

"It is my business if you show up at my work!" Carly snapped right back at her sister.

Mark, sensing that this could end badly, stepped in. "It actually is none of your business. We were just visiting a friend. Now, if you'll excuse us." Mark led Nina and Ethan away from the steaming woman. As they loaded up in the elevator, they could see Carly storming off to Addison's office to give the redhead a piece of her mind.

~x~

They decided to return to their hotel after talking to Addison and running into Carly. Ethan had convinced his parents to come down to the pool to enjoy some time in the water; Nina had been iffy because of her larger frame but after receiving the puppy dog eyes, she had caved and changed into her bathing suit.

So, there Nina laid, laying on a comfortable pool side chair and she was watching her husband and son play around in the water. Mark was shirtless and wearing his blue swimming trunks; the sight alone caused a deep stirring inside of Nina's loins. She, herself, was in a white bikini that highlighted her medium size baby bump and showed off her growing breasts. She was staring as Mark played with Ethan and she had to wipe her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling.

"Daddy! Pick me up! Daddy!" Ethan shouted at Mark with a loud giggle. Thankfully, the family were alone inside of the pool room, enclosed but there were a lot of windows to let the sun in. Mark lifted Ethan up onto his shoulders, earning a loud giggle from Ethan.

Nina turned her eyes to her phone which sat beside her on a table and she lifted it, deciding to pull her away from Mark before she embarrassed herself further. She had Ashlie's sonogram resting on her phone so she picked it up to gaze at her daughter's form. It was Nina was staring at Ashlie that she noticed something odd – was there a form growing on Ashlie?

Fear filled her as she stared, wondering if her daughter had some form of cancer which is why she picked up Mark's phone – which was resting beside hers – and looked through his contacts for Addison's number. Addison picked up on the third ring.

" _Mark?"_ Addison questioned, sounding oddly confused.

"It's me, Nina. I… I'm looking at Ashlie's sonogram and it looks like a mass is growing on her. Addison… does my daughter have cancer?" Nina asked, tears filling her eyes as she rested a hand protectively on her belly.

" _Let me take another look, Nina."_ Addison didn't try to stop the woman from worrying. There was some typing in the background as Addison looked for Nina's sonogram appointment. Nina chewed her lip as she glanced over at her husband and child, making sure they were alright. Finally, Addison spoke. _"I don't know how I missed this… but Nina… Ashlie doesn't have a mass growing on her. She has a twin."_

Nina's eyes widened. "I'm… I'm having twins?"

" _I'm sorry I didn't catch this sooner. I was a bit distracted and I wasn't looking for another baby."_ Addison apologized.

Now tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh… I'm having twins!"

Addison chuckled softly. _"Come in on Monday when we reopen. I'll see if we can find out the gender of your mystery baby."_

"Thank you, Addison." Nina wiped her eyes.

It was then that Mark noticed his wife crying on the phone. He set Ethan down and let the boy go swimming around with some toys and then went to check up on his wife. "Nina? Babe? Is everything alright?"

Nina set her eyes on the dripping wet Mark Sloan; her mouth fell open in surprise and she had to take a deep breath of air to stop herself from jumping him. Addison had to go and hung up on Nina. "I… Umm…" She swallowed again. Mark tilted his head sideways. "I called Addison. I uh thought Ashlie had a mass growing from her… but… Addison said it's a twin…"

Mark looked confused before a big smile broke out across his face. "We're having twins?"

"I suppose so…" Nina said, still drooling over her husband. "Who would have thought?"

~x~

That following Monday, Nina, Mark and Ethan found themselves waiting in the waiting room to see Addison; Ethan was busy playing Angry Birds on his dad's cell phone while Nina fidgeted. Mark took hold of his wife's hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay."

"What if the stress from the… ya know… caused an issue for the other baby?" Nina asked nervously.

"Ashlie's fine, I don't see why the other baby wouldn't be too." Mark answered her question. It didn't do much to calm her nerves, but she was thankful to have him beside her, even if it was just for support; Mark placed a kiss on her head and she settled a little. But, when her name was called by someone at the desk, the nerves hit her again. "Addie's the best, babe. She'll do everything in her power to help this baby _if_ there's something wrong."

Nina nodded her head and the family of three (soon to be five) made their way to Addison's office; Addison was already waiting for them, munching on some carrots. It was a nice sight and Nina smiled at it, but she was still nervous. "I missed lunch. One of my other patients wouldn't leave, so I worked through my lunch and I figured – "

"Addie, it's fine. We're family." Mark reassured her. Addison offered Ethan one and the boy took it, munching on it as Nina got comfortable on the table. Addison set her carrots down and then grabbed the wand for the sonogram.

"Have you felt any discomfort?" Addison asked as she moved around into position.

Nina shook her head. "No, just been worried. What if staying in that OR hurts the babies?"

"I won't lie, there's a chance – but Nina, it's unlikely _and_ you saved Derek's life. Meredith, I'm sure, is very thankful. _I'm_ thankful. Derek's a good man." Addison rambled as she squirted the gel onto Nina's stomach.

Nina had been doing a lot of thinking, would she be able to forgive herself if their babies suffered because she fought for Derek's life? It had been a decision that she had made, and she stood by it, but she hadn't known there were two lives depending on her, but she had known about Ashlie. Her thoughts hadn't been on her unborn child or Ethan, but had been on Derek and how she couldn't stand aside as her best friend died.

Lost in her thoughts, Addison continued to ramble which caused Ethan to grin and Mark to chuckle, and finally, Addison's voice brought Nina back to the real world. "Both babies are healthy, Nina. And it looks like… you're expecting two girls. Congratulations!"

"WHAT? Mommy, can we leave at least the other girl in there until she's a boy? Two baby sisters are trouble and aren't as cool as boys!" Ethan pouted.

Nina couldn't stop the way she laughed loudly, holding her stomach as she did so. Mark looked so thankful to be hearing her laughter. "That isn't how life works, bud. But, now we get to name the other baby. Any suggestions?" Mark asked as he hugged his son.

Ethan looked deep in thought before he perked up. "I like the name Logan."

Nina looked ready to protest but Mark stepped in gently, "How about Logan for a nickname? Her real name will be Loretta and we can call her Logan for short. How does that sound?"

"Loretta," Ethan tested the name. "Logan and Ashlie."

"Nice save," Nina whispered to her husband. "Loretta was my nanny's name."

"My nanny's name was Anne." Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"Loretta Anne Sloan and Ashlie Rosalyn Sloan." Nina looked pleased with the names. Ethan looked happy too and that was a bonus; even though Ethan wasn't getting his brother, he could have a "boy" name. "Thank you, Addison, seriously."

Addison smiled, "No problem. Now, let me know when you're in labor and I'll fly down to meet the munchkins."

"Of course," Nina smiled, "Auntie Addie."

With that, the Sloan's got up, hugged Addison and left to go enjoy the rest of their break from Seattle.

~x~

 **Thank you everyone for waiting and I hope you enjoyed** _ **Surprise, Surprise!**_ **:) Originally, I was going to do a couple chapters for this, but I decided I would just do a one-shot and then follow the seventh season of Grey's. But, oh well!**

 **Also, I liked this because we get to see Addison and yes, there was Carly for a brief moment. ;) I hope you really, truly, enjoyed yourselves. I know I did. And yeah, it's now May, but who can blame me for taking a small break? I've been crazy busy with school and everything. I will officially be moving out onto my own in September and I'm so nervous. I'll be going to Uni in September. I officially in the Chem/Bio studies so I'll be VERY busy.**

 **REVIEWS FROM HIDDEN TRUTHS**

V-Fibb: I did consider it, but I also don't have the time nor the ideas for it. I decided I'd just go with a one-shot and then follow the seventh season. :)

Cindy: I do not hate Meredith. And I do NOT take miscarriages lightly. My mother had many of them. She cries all the time about them, and my brother, Matthew, passed away because his heart was underdeveloped when he was born. So, yes, I take them VERY SERIOUSLY. This offended but I understand your point. I was thinking about Meredith having a miscarriage because I like to follow the show as closely as I can, but change it enough that I'm not just copying.

95: Here ya go! :D

NicoleR85: I'm glad. I loved writing it for you. :)

H: I love OC stories too, and I'm sad that there aren't as many on Fanfiction. And Nina knew that she had to be the adult, and that Cristina needed the push that she did. I love Mommy!Nina.

Lijahsgirl: Why thank you :)

Horselover345: Haha, I hope this was up to your standard. I will be continuing onto season 7, the question is just WHEN. xD

Animelover78861: What do you mean, 'die'? I hope this was what you were looking for, it makes my heart swell knowing that people did/do love this. It makes my day! You're the type of people I write for! XD

YMGH: Here ya go.

Princesscheertumble: Thanks!

 **Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. I hope** _ **Surprise, Surprise!**_ **Lives up to the standard that** _ **Hidden Truths**_ **put and that you enjoy the next part – which I may have decided to call** _ **Us Against the World**_ **. What do you guys think? Leave your suggestions down below! Mark, Nina, Ethan, Ashlie, Logan and I will see you all in the next part!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Nerdy~**


End file.
